


The Duel

by Linda18



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-03
Updated: 2000-04-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linda18/pseuds/Linda18
Summary: Fraser teaches Ray to fence.





	The Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

A short story - Fraser teaches Ray to fence.

THE DUEL

by Linda Hughes

It was Saturday morning and Stanley Raymond Kowalski drew up outside the Canadian Consulate. The 27 th precinct had just wound up a difficult narcotics case, and it was his first day off in twelve days. He removed his sunglasses hooking them in the top of his blue t-shirt. Catching a glimpse of his right eye, he sighed heavily. "All he had to do was hold the guy," he muttered to himself as he slid out of the driving seat. Shaking his head, he ambled towards the Consulate; he had come to see if his unofficial partner would like to spend the day with him. Ray didn't want to admit it, but he was lonely and enjoyed Fraser and Dief's company. He ran up the steps and into the building.

"Good morning Detective. Welcome to Canada," Constable Turnbull smiled as Ray entered the reception hall. "How may I help you?"

Ray couldn't resist it. "I've come to seek asylum from Lieutenant Welsh," he said deadpan as he came to a halt at the desk. "He's taken to beating his detectives."

Turnbull looked up at the slender detective immediately noticing his black eye. A horrified look crossed his face. "But that's just dreadful Detective," he started to shuffle papers on his desk. "I am sure I have a form here somewhere."

Ray stifled a grin. "Turnbull. I was kidding ya. Welsh is a teddy bear."

"He is?" Turnbull's horrified look turned to one of astonishment. 

"Yeh. But don't tell him I told ya," Ray smiled.

"I promise Detective," Turnbull replied with a serious expression on his face. "You have my word as a Mountie."

Ray nodded at the young Mountie. "Is Fraser in?"

"Constable Fraser is in the gym at present. Do you want me to get him for you?" Turnbull replied.

Ray regarded the man in surprise. "Ya gotta gym? I didn't know that." 

"Yes sir. Only a small one in the back of the building," Turnbull answered with a hint of pride in his voice. "Shall I get Constable Fraser?"

Before Ray could offer a reply, a patter of feet announced Dief's arrival. He bounded up to Ray, leaping up in greeting nearly knocking the slender detective off balance. "Hiya Dief ole buddy," Ray laughed stroking the wolf's furry head, which earned him a wet lick on the face. "OK. OK. I love ya too." Dief woofed in embarrassment releasing his friend.

"Detective. Shall I get Constable Fraser for you?" Turnbull persisted.

"Nah, yer OK. I'll find my way. Come on Dief, take me to Fraser," he encouraged the wolf. Dief woofed and started off towards the back of the Consulate, Ray following close at his heels.

"Mmmm Lieutenant Welsh doesn't look like a teddy bear," Turnbull muttered to himself as he turned back to his paperwork.

Ray followed the wolf; he hadn't been to this part of the Consulate before trying to make his visits as short as possible knowing that the Ice Queen didn't like him. Dief led him through a darkish corridor stopping at a doorway looking back towards the detective. Ray caught up with the wolf and peered around the door. Fraser was dressed in fencing whites, sword in hand lunging towards a padded target on the wall hitting the centre with the narrow tip each time. 

Leaning lazily on the door frame, his legs crossed Ray clapped his hands hard. "Good on ya Frase buddy," he shouted. Dief barked in agreement bounding towards the Mountie excitedly.

Fraser turned from his target smiling at his partner. "Good morning Ray. What brings you here?" he enquired walking towards the door, Dief dancing around his heels.

"Oh ya know. Day off. Thought I'd come and see ya and Dief," Ray admitted shyly looking at his boots.

"That's a nice thought," Fraser balanced his sword in front of him point towards the floor. "May I ask what happened to your eye?"

Ray unconsciously touched the bruising. "Huh. Oh this. Perp got away from Dewey. Whacked me as I was trying to grab him."

Fraser frowned. "That was very careless of Detective Dewey. Have you had it seen to?"

Ray took a nervous step backwards his hands up. "Frase. I don't need any of that mucous membrane thingy," he stated anxiously.

"Actually I was going to suggest a steak," the Mountie chuckled.

"Frase. It's too early for lunch, and I aint hungry," Ray protested puzzled.

"For your eye Ray," Fraser said exasperated.

"Oh. I knew that," Ray answered sheepishly. He decided the change the subject quickly before Fraser insisted on using some kind of Inuit recipe on his eye. "Told Turnbull that Welsh had hit me."

"Ray," Fraser scolded. 

"Couldn't resist. Turnbull is just so.... just so Turnbull," Ray defended. "So do ya and Dief wanna do something?"

Fraser thought for a moment regarding his partner. "How about if I taught you to fence," he said, a hopeful look on his face.

"Me fence. I've seen ya fence. Yer good," Ray looked reluctant.

"Thank you kindly Ray," Fraser said pleased. "I promise I'll be gentle." 

"OK. Ya know me I'll try anything once," Ray shrugged his shoulders following Fraser into the gym, Dief following. "As long as ya promise."

"Mountie's honour," Fraser replied solemnly making a small salute.

"Lead on Errol," Ray waved his hand in the air.

Fraser looked puzzled. "Errol?"

"Ya know Errol Flynn." At Fraser's continued puzzlement. "Ya know Errol.... Oh never mind," Ray raised his eyes in defeat. "What do I have to do?"

Dief settled himself in the corner by a chair, his head resting on his paws content to watch his two friends. Fraser spent a half an hour going over the safety rules involved in fencing. He wanted to make sure his partner understood that although the swords didn't have sharp blades, they were quite capable of taking an eye out. Fraser briefly explained the basics of fencing starting with the en garde position and a few simple attacking and defensive moves that his partner could try. Ray listened eagerly despite his initial reservations, soon becoming impatient to try.

"Frase. Can we have a proper go now?" Ray pleaded.

Fraser sighed at his partner's usual impatience, but was secretly pleased that he seemed keen. "Very well Ray. First we'll get you kitted up," he said moving to a cupboard in the corner. Removing a white jacket, a mask, a glove and a body wire, he approached his partner. "Right now feed this wire up your sleeve as you put the jacket on," he instructed.

"Why?" Ray asked taking the jacket and wire. He studied the wire; it had two small plugs at either end. 

"This end," Fraser pointed to one end "is plugged into the epee. And this end," he indicated the other end, "comes from the bottom of your jacket and is plugged into the spool which in turn is connected to the electric box." 

Ray nodded in understanding. "Hey its kinda like a dog lead. Cool. Then what happens?" he asked curious.

"When I hit you with my sword, I make a small electrical circuit, and my light comes up on the box, scoring a hit against you," Fraser explained.

Ray looked aghast. "Hang on a minute Frase buddy. Whaddya mean electrical circuit. My hair's experimental enough without ya helping."

Fraser chuckled. "Ray. I can assure you that you won't get a shock. It's a small electrical circuit. You won't feel a thing," Fraser re-assured.

Ray looked dubious but shrugged his shoulders, and began to fight his way into the padded jacket. 

"Here put this on to protect your hand," Fraser handed him a glove. "Now try the mask for size."

Ray struggled with the mask until he finally had it in place. "Hey I feel like Darth Vader," he started breathing heavily. "May the force be with ya Frase."

"Ray," Fraser scolded as his partner removed the mask, his blonde hair sticking up even more wildly than usual. "Do you think you are ready to have a try?"

"Yeh Frase."

"Right let's see your en garde position," he instructed. Ray adopted the pose that Fraser had taught him. Fraser moved his head from side to side. He smiled to himself as his partner bent his knees, right arm outstretched, left arm back as a balance. "Very good Ray," he said. "Must be his dancer's gracefulness," he thought to himself impressed as he picked up the second epee.

"Right let's try it with a sword," he helped Ray to plug the epee into the wire. "Did you know that the epee is modelled on the original duelling sword?"

"Hey cool. Just like Zorro. Hey Frase, we aint got no candles or tables," Ray said looking around the gym.

Fraser looked puzzled. "Ray. Why would we need candles and tables?"

"For jumping up on during our duel. Ya gotta cut a candle in half or it just aint duelling," Ray explained grinning.

Fraser shook his head in exasperation. "Ray my friend. I think you watch too much television," he replied.

"Shall we duel fer a lady's honour then?" Ray continued to tease.

"No. Lets duel for who cooks lunch," Fraser grinned.

"Yer on Frase," Ray replied picking up his mask.

"Remember Ray. There are two rules to epee - hit and don't be hit," Fraser said picking up his own mask and sword.

"OK Frase. I can go with that," Ray nodded. "I can do that."

"Before we start, we must test our weapons in case of a electrical short," Fraser said calmly pressing the tip of his sword against the guard of Ray's sword. "Don't want to have your hair stick up any more than it already is," he teased motioning Ray to test his sword.

"Hardy ha ha. Funny guy," Ray retorted carefully testing his sword.

"Now we salute with our swords." At Ray's puzzled expression, "It's a fencing tradition," Fraser instructed pointing his sword towards his partner and then upwards to the ceiling.

"Hey cool. Just like the musketeers," Ray copied the Mountie's salute smiling mischievously at his partner. "One for all, and all for one eh Frase?"

Fraser frowned, but it quickly changed to a grin. "I whole heartedly agree with the sentiment. Now masks on, and we'll try a few hits. En garde in the quarte position," Fraser commanded.

"Fourth position right Frase," Ray grinned putting on his mask and adopting the position Fraser had taught him earlier.

"Yes Ray. Well remembered," Fraser replied pleased.

Ray cautiously edged forward his sword in his outstretched arm. He decided to try a beat attack - one of the simple attacking movements Fraser had taught him. As a beginner, he misjudged the attack completely missing his partner; Fraser lunged forward hitting him hard on his sword arm. Ray yelped and jumped back as the red light appeared on the box, a beeping sound recording the hit. Ray rubbed at his arm as Fraser removed his mask, unplugged his sword, and hurried over to his friend.

"Oh Ray. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Are you alright?" Fraser asked worried.

Taking off his mask, Ray scowled at Fraser. "Hey that's not buddies Frase. Is kicking ya in the head allowed in fencing?"

Fraser bit his bottom lip stifling a smirk. "No I am afraid it isn't Ray."

"Well it should be," Ray decided rubbing his arm. "Bet I'll have a bruise there tomorrow."

"Yes. I am afraid you probably will have. I can let you have some....." Fraser started to say.

"Nah, think I'll pass on the membrane of the lesser spotted thingamajig," Ray said nervously.

"I was going to offer you some witch hazel. It's excellent for bruising," he answered looking at his partner. "I use it all the time."

"Ya do. OK. Thanks Frase," Ray muttered.

"I suppose you would you like to stop now?" Fraser asked trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

The blonde detective caught his partner's tone of voice. Mind made up. "Nah. Come on. I'll just add the bruise to my present collection," he smiled putting his mask back on. 

Fraser hesitated before picking up his mask. "Are you sure Ray? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Frase. I told ya before, I'm not good at waiting. Now en garde," he yelled enthusiastically.

"Understood," Fraser said retrieving his sword and putting on his mask.

The partners spent the next hour fencing, moving backwards and forwards along their imaginary piste. Fraser stopped every now and again to give his partner further tips on his technique. Ray learnt quickly and even got some good hits off the Mountie. Fraser was careful to hold back trying to remember that his partner was a beginner. Finally Fraser noticed that his blonde partner seemed to be slowing in his movements, stumbling slightly on his last attempt at a lunge. Putting his hand up, he removed his mask.

"I think that's enough for your first attempt at fencing," he announced unplugging his sword.

Ray took off his mask and slumped to the floor. His normally pale face was bright red, and his customarily spiky blonde hair was laid flat to his head glistening with sweat. He was breathing hard. "Hey Frase. Why did ya stop? I was just getting started," he panted. 

Fraser suppressed a smile. "You tired me out Ray. Can I get you a drink?" he asked removing his jacket, neatly hanging it back in the cupboard.

"Yeh thanks Frase," Ray murmured putting his arm around Dief who had joined him from the corner. "What did ya think Dief?" he asked the wolf stroking his furry head. Dief barked. "Huh that bad eh?" he grinned.

Fraser smiled at his two friends, heading towards the kitchen to get them a well deserved drink. He grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator and started back towards the gym.

He was distracted for a few minutes by Turnbull, who had a question on some paperwork regarding emigration. Taking his leave from the young Mountie, he hurried back to the gym. He stopped in the doorway, his mouth dropping open at the sight before his eyes. 

Ray had removed his padded jacket, and was shadow duelling around the gym, Dief dancing around his feet in excitement. Ray lunged towards his imaginary opponent. "Take that," he shouted. Dancing backwards he slashed his sword in the air in large half circular movements. Nearing the chair, he sprung up onto it in one swift movement swinging his sword in a cutting movement. Ray leaped off the chair raising both arms as he landed on the floor, lunging forward once again towards his invisible adversary. Dief barked in excitement encouraging his friend onwards. Ray backed his opponent to the wall, and appeared to run him through with a swift forward action. Jumping onto the chair again, Ray raised his arms once more in victory, his sword held high. "Honour is satisfied," he yelled turning slowly on the chair. He came face to face with his partner, who was studying him his head tilted to one side, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"I take it the scoundrel is dead?" Fraser said amusement showing in his eyes.

Ray flushed, his arms dropping to his sides. He jumped off the chair. "I was just kinda...." he started to say embarrassed carefully laying the sword on the floor.

"Defending the lady's honour perhaps," Fraser teased handing his partner a bottle of water.

"Ya know me, sucker fer a damsel in distress," Ray replied grinning, still red-faced.

Taking a sip of his water. "Ahhh I see. Very commendable Ray. I think I owe you lunch. Steak?" Fraser asked walking towards the gym door.

"For my eye?" Ray asked following.

"No your stomach Ray," Fraser said with a sigh.

"OK. I knew that," Ray replied softly. "Hey Frase. Can we do this again? I really enjoyed myself, despite the bruises," he said unconsciously rubbing at his thin arm which exhibited a variety of angry red marks, which would turn to bruises.

Fraser entered the kitchen area; turning to his friend he smiled warmly. "Yes, if you like. Next time, you might need these though," he said producing a pair of cream candles from a drawer handing them to his partner. "I am sure we can rustle you up a candelabra from somewhere."

Ray took the candles. "Hey you gotta cut candles in half or it aint duelling," he beamed.

"Understood."

THE END


End file.
